Misguided Emotions
by AnimeBabe90
Summary: They thought their Gundam Piloting days were over, but it seems they're about to start again. The Gundams are rebuilt and a new adventure lies ahead. Now all they need to figure out is: what's happening, what they should do, and who those two new pilots
1. Prologue

**AN:** Hey guys, this fanfiction was at the request of my friend Sessha. Her character in this story is Kate, and I'm Chris. Now, this story has many twists and will leave you shocked. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Gundam Wing. Though if I did there would be many more episodes and a few changes. I do own the characters Chris and Kate! So if I see them anywhere but here I shall come and hiss at you. _Hisssssssssssss_

* * *

**Misguided Emotions**

**Prologue**

Stars blinked randomly in the sky as the wind blew the trees and every blade of grass on the ground. It was an oddly warm night out for being mid-fall. A young brunette lay on the ground, the wet grass dampening her clothes. She breathed in the blowing sent of what it always smelled like at night time, a mix of everything from dew to the musk of the trees. All seemed peaceful except for the soft cries of animals in the woods.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a glee of joy from behind her. Sitting up she turned around only to be knocked over back onto the ground. Both made groans of pain as they began to try and sit up. The brunette shook her head and blinked to clear her vision. She looked up at the red-head that had knocked her down and stared at her blankly. All the red-head did was grin at her.

"What's wrong with you, Kate? You could have hurt yourself, or worse, me!" she scolded. The red-head gave a sigh but kept the smile on her face.

"You are so grumpy," Kate said as she made a face, "Come on! Today you should be happy! It's your birthday; you're not a baby anymore!"

"I am only a couple months younger than you, so stop calling me a baby," she snarled. Kate sighed and gave a small smile with sad eyes.

"What's wrong, Chris? I know you're a little moody, but it's your birthday, you're never moody on your birthday. Is something bothering you?"

Chris stared at Kate in the face for a few seconds then turned away. She slowly laid back down in the grass and stared at the starry sky. Closing her eyes she sighed. Kate sat next to her and stared at the sky.

"The thing is," Chris began, scaring Kate with breaking the silence, "I know I should be happy about turning 15, but I can't get this one thought out of my head." She opened her eyes and stared once again at the deep blue sky. "The sky is pretty isn't it? What would you call that color? Prussian blue, maybe? Either way, it is lovely, isn't it?" Kate stared at her and shook her head, knowing that Chris was just trying to avoid the subject.

"Kris," she said with a firm tone, "tell me what's bugging you." Chris took a deep breath and closed her eyes once again.

"I've been thinking a lot lately, and all I can think about," she said softly, "is that this may be my last birthday. What if I don't get to celebrate my next birthday? What if I'm dead by then? This is a dangerous life we've been given!"

Kate stared at Chris solemnly. She knew that what Chris just said was the truth, but she didn't want to dwell on it. If they really were going to be killed during this mission, then they might as well make the best of it. Kate stood up and bent over to pull Chris to her feet. Chris stared up at her with a slight glare but did not struggle against her.

Pulling her to her feet, Kate began dragging her away from the hilltop towards the light of a fire. Behind the fire there were two large metallic machines standing next to the trees. Kate sat Chris on the foot of one of these machines and went behind the other machine. She came back around a minute later holding a white birthday cake with blue and green decorations and _Happy Birthday Chris_ in red in the middle. As she walked over she sang,

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Chri-is, happy birthday to you!" Chris couldn't help but smile and gave her friend a hug when she set the cake down on the metal foot.

"Thank you," she whispered as her eyes began to tear.

"Oh, Chris, this is the first time I've seen you cry in ages!" she stated shocked. "Make a wish before the wax leaks all over the cake and we have to eat it!"

Chris smiled and took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes and made her wish as she blew out 15 candles.

* * *

**AN:** So what did you guys think? It's short I know, but all my prologues are always short. I'll try to have my next chapter out soon but if you're a fan of any of my other fanfictions you know that that might be a while. Leave lots of REVIEWS and I'll get a quick start on it. Remember, I'm motivated by REVIEWS! 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Short, sweet, and to the point!

* * *

**Misguided Emotions**

**Chapter 1**

The room was dim and quiet; a pin drop could be heard with the deafening silence. There were no lights on but there was a soft light coming from a computer screen. Suddenly the silence was broken as quick typing struck the keyboard making loud clicking noises. The owner of the hands which were connected to the fingers which were typing stopped suddenly and took a sip of coffee. Flinching and sneering at the bitter coldness of the drink, he set the cup back down. Raising his arms above his head he stretched, pulling on tense muscles from head to toe.

"You're still up, Heero?" a male asked as he walked in. He had long chestnut hair put into a braid and gentle cobalt eyes.

Heero looked up at him with those piercing blue eyes. Turning those eyes towards the computer screen he saw that it was now 2 a.m., nearly 4 hours since he last checked. He suddenly realized how tired he was. With the push of a button he turned on his computer and began to stand up.

"What are you doing awake, Duo?" Heero asked.

"I asked you first," Duo countered. Heero turned, grabbing his cup on the way, and walked out of the room towards the kitchen. He poured out the cold bitter coffee in his cup and the coffee maker and began to make a new batch.

Heero turned around and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms across his chest to wait for the coffee. Duo stared at him, waiting for an answer to his question. Closing his eyes, Heero just stayed quiet.

"Look, if you don't tell me now, I'm going back to bed," Duo stated with frustration. Heero opened his eyes and stared at him but still did not open his mouth. "Come on, Heero. We're friends! You should talk to me when something's bugging you!"

"Nothing is bugging me, Duo. I'm looking up information on those pieces of mobile suits Une found in space," Heero answered in his normal monotone voice. Duo gave a look of skepticism and turned away.

"You can lie to yourself all you want," he began as he walked off, "but I know this is all because of Relena getting married."

Heero's head shot up and his eyes immediately went to a glare but faded away so fast that if you weren't paying attention, you would have missed it. He stared at Duo with a stoic face as still as he could be.

"What are you talking about?" Heero nearly growled out, but received no answer as he saw Duo disappear around the corner.

It had only been about a week since the marriage of Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlain Peacecraft and the son of Senator Franklin Deserald, James Deserald. All of the ex-Gundam Pilots were invited to the occasion and all of them went, even Wufei. The only difference was that Heero had only sat with his comrades for five minutes, then left, or so everyone thought. He had actually moved himself to a more desolate location in the building where he could still see the wedding taking place, one of the lower balconies they decided not to seat guests in.

That was the place Duo found Heero later on, when the wedding was over. They were about to head over to the reception but didn't want to leave anyone behind. When Duo told Heero they were leaving, he just stood there and said he wasn't going. Duo didn't seem too surprised but he did express how disappointed he was. He tried to convince Heero to come for nearly half an hour and finally gave up when he knew he would never win. Knowing how disappointed Relena would be if she didn't see him there since she probably didn't see him during the ceremony, he wanted to at least try his best in getting Heero there.

Heero shot his head up from staring at the ground when he heard the coffee maker whistle. Pouring himself another cup of coffee he went straight back to the computer room, leaving his coffee strong and black.

Chris awoke with a start and sat up straight in her sleeping bag. Her head shot around sharply looking for the cause of the shaking which had cause her to wake up. She found nothing but what seemed like the sky shaking but was actually the ground shaking her. Kate slowly awoke next to her and rubbed her eyes awake.

"What's going on?" Kate asked in a drowsy tone. Chris sprang up out of her sleeping back and ran to her Gundam.

"Stay here! I'll call for backup if it's important!" Chris shouted over her shoulder as she shot her clasp cord up towards the cockpit. The clasp hooked and she was quickly pulled up onto the cockpit platform. The cockpit engulfed her as the door shut tight with a hiss.

Kate watched as the gundam lighted up with life and flew off with forceful wind. She had a strong urge to run to her gundam and follow but decided not to. She decided for this one, she would do as Chris asked since it had just been her birthday. So instead of chasing after her crazy friend, she began rolling up the sleeping bags and throwing her stuff into her own gundam.

The gundam glided through the air in its jet form nearly too fast for the eye to catch. Chris sat calming and switched from looking at the radar to a ground shot. Soon a beep brought her attention back to the radar which showed several dots forming a few hundred miles away. Pressing a few buttons, she entered in coordinates of the area she wanted to land in.

Once the gundam slowed down and landed on the ground, Chris jumped out and as quietly but quickly as she could, she ran towards where the shaking was resonating from. Slowly she saw a figure in the distance behind a few rocks. Walking up to the rocks, she hid behind one and looked over at the open field which held the items she found on the radar. It was 2 mobile suits fighting. One suit was a light green-grey, like a newer model of the old white fang mobile suits. The other was maroon and was similar to its enemy but was equipped with a machine gun on its right arm.

Turning around, Chris ran back to her Gundam and watched the radar. Zeroing in on their location, she watched the battle. She didn't know why these mobile suits were fighting, and she didn't know if either of them was on her side but she doubted it, so she wasn't going to take any chances. When one of the suits went down, she would run in and defeat the other, capture the pilots if they survived, and question them.

When one of the dots faded away, telling her no more electrical pulses were coming from the suit, the smoke was also a clue that there was only one left. Chris turned the gundam on with a few taps on the keyboard and then it slowly lifted off the ground, still in jet form. In the air she did a few more clicks and the jet transformed in mid-air back into the normal gundam form. The gundam glided over the ground towards the battle scene and had the laser gun already pointed before the suit was even in site.

Before Chris even had a chance to aim at the suit, it took a sharp turn her way and began to shoot at her with the gun. Chris tried to dodge as much as she could but was still hit was a few. With a slight grimace she raised her arm and shot the laser. The shot snapped through the air heading straight with a clear path, striking nothing but its target which was the shoulder of the arm gun. The arm fell to the ground with sparks flying everywhere. Chris took aim once again and opened a com-link to the other suit.

"Get out of the cockpit now, or I'll fire," she said stoically with a monotone voice.

Slowly the door to the cockpit opened with a hiss of air and a figure slowly stepped out with their arms held up over their head. When they finally stepped fully into the light Chris could see that it was a man. He was tall and thin, with brown hair. His hair was just long enough in front to block half his face and shadow the rest. Chris opened her own cockpit and shouted over to him,

"State your name and business here!" The man raised his face up, allowing light to flash onto his face, revealing some of the deepest green eyes she had ever seen.

"My name is Trowa Barton and I am a Preventers officer. I am here on a mission I was appointed." He stated every fact she asked for and more.

Chris stared at him with a thoughtful look. For some reason that name sounded familiar to her but she couldn't place it. Though she could not place his name, she did know who the Preventers' were. They were a group of specially trained persons whom made sure the peace that had been obtained would stay.

"Hold up your Preventers badge and another form of identification," Chris commanded. Trowa slowly lowered his right hand and moved it towards the left side of his Preventers jacket. Slowly he pulled out his wallet and flipped it open to show his Preventers ID. On the bottom half of the wallet there was a driver's license.

Chris zoomed in on the wallet in a caption screen and stared at the IDs. They seemed authentic and she didn't believe it was too much of a risk if she made she he wasn't armed. Pulling out a gun she moved her suit over to his and made sure the cockpits were close enough for her to move onto his. Once the gundam stopped she aimed the gun and walked onto the edge of the door. Taking a few steps back, she sprinted again to the edge but jumped off and landed crouching on the other platform. Stepping forward she put the gun in the back pocket of her jeans and frisked him, making sure he didn't have any concealed weapons on him. When she found nothing she stepped away and told him he could relax.

Duo walked to the door as he heard someone ring the doorbell for the second time. He looked through the peep hole and saw blonde hair. Opening the door, he welcomed the boy that had been waiting.

"Hey, Quat-man, what are you doing here?" Duo asked as he moved out of the way to let him in. Quatre smiled and followed Duo into the living room.

"Well, Une couldn't seem to reach you for whatever reason, and I volunteered to come and talk to you two for her," Quatre answered. Duo motioned for him to have a seat. "Une wanted to know if you two could come to a meeting this afternoon," Quatre answered. After a few seconds he had a thoughtful look, "Actually, Une commanded me to tell you two you have to be at the meeting, but I didn't want to come off as impolite," Quatre laughed. Duo laughed and shook his head. He wasn't surprised it was more of a command that question but he wasn't going to complain. He knew that if it was a command then it must be important.

"Well I wouldn't want to go against a lady's word. What time do you need me to drag Heero down to HQ?"

"Around 2 o'clock should be good."

"So," Chris began, "who was in that other mobile suit?" Trowa walked out of his cockpit with something black in his hand and walked to the edge.

"Sorry, but that is confidential information," Trowa replied. Chris nodded with understanding but kept her eyes on the black object in his hand.

Trowa jumped onto her platform making Chris jump to her feet with her gun in hand. Trowa widened his eyes slightly and smiled. He held the object out to her showing her that it was a controller with a red button on the end. She realized what it was and lowered her gun.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked. Trowa walked towards her and replied,

"Well, I'll have to get rid of the evidence and make sure no one uses any of those parts to make their own suit; it's still a very good suit."

Chris nodded and sat back down. She looked around at the tops of trees and the horizon where the sun had just popped up. The air was crisp and cool, there were birds chirping everywhere around them, and the rustling of small forest creatures was scattered amongst the trees and shrubs. It was a perfect day; there were probably children running around a park or riding there bikes like normal children should be doing. Chris closed her eyes, wishing she could be doing such things or at least remembering such things, but could not.

Trowa watched her closely then averted his attention to the gundam he was standing on. It seemed like a mix of the gundams he and his comrades had once piloted. His eyes squinted in though. She had not recognized him or his name or at least made it seem that way, she was piloting a mixed model of their gundams, but she had recognized the Preventers' name.

Slowly she opened her eyes and before she was even able to react, she found the barrel of a gun pointed at her. She shot her head up to look at Trowa's face and found no emotion what-so-ever. Slowly she raised her arms over her head with a scowl on her face.

"What are you doing!" she growled. He slowly motioned her to stand and she did so. Now the roles were switched as Trowa frisked her, making sure she, too, was not armed with hidden weapons.

"I'm going to need to question you," he replied.

"About what?" she demanded. Trowa stayed silent but pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He handcuffed her wrists together and kneeled, the gun still in his hand.

Kate was beginning to worry; Chris had been gone for nearly two hours without contacting her. Reaching over to the radio she pushed a button and tried to pick up Chris's frequency.

"Chris, do you copy?" Silence flowed through the speaker.

"This can't be good," Kate whispered under her breath. As she pushed a few more buttons her gundam came to life and she began moving off in the direction Chris left. Every once in a while she would stop and look at her radar but found nothing.

'Come on Chris, where the hell did you go?" she thought to herself. After about half an hour her radar finally began to pick up something. 'That could be her, but it could be something else… I'll go investigate on food.' She looked around for a place to hide her gundam and decided on behind a cliff. Getting out of the giant robot she began walking in the direction of whatever her radars had detected.

Looking at the hand-held radar she saw that what she had first picked up, ended up to be two large objects. Looking up she could see two objects protruding out of the tree tops. Pulling out her binoculars she saw that it was two mobile suits and one of them was Chris's. She ran for about 10 minutes and got just close enough to be able to look the suits better. They were both inactive but Chris's hatch was open.

"Hey Chris!" she screamed, all subtlety aside. There was complete silence then all of a sudden she froze as she stared up at the hatch. Something had jumped off and was coming down towards her. It was spinning and twirling and she was lost in the shear weirdness of it. Then she finally saw it, it was a person. The person gracefully landed balanced on a branch a few meters above her with a gun pointed straight at her.

"Please place your hands behind your head and get onto your knees. If you do not do as I request I will not hesitate to shoot," the shadowed figure spoke.

Kate did as he said kicking herself mentally the whole time. When she was in position the shadowed man jumped down the rest of the way and stood in front of her. Looking up, Kate was about to ask him what he was doing, she then saw him and realized who he was.

"Oh my god, you're Trowa Barton," she said eyes wide. He looked down at her with slight shock.

* * *

well i finally have it out, i really wanted to get this out as fast as i could so it's alittle sketchy...sorry...

and i'm sorry i couldnt get the space breaks...since changed, i really dont know how to do it...so if anyone knows how...please help...


End file.
